1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhancing antitumor therapies with hemoglobin-polymer conjugates.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid tumor masses are often hypoxic in mammals. This local hypoxia is believed to be at least somewhat responsible for reducing the effectiveness of current antitumor treatments. In the past, some have investigated whether increasing oxygen inspiration during chemotherapy or radiation could improve tumor kill. While such tactics have intuitive appeal, it is believed that none have investigated whether increasing oxygen levels directly at the site of the lesion would improve antitumor therapy. The present invention addresses this issue and is described below.